Road to Redemption
by Amateur Marauder
Summary: Life is not easy being a Hufflepuff. The "All the Rest" title is ever present and their streak of futility is as long as its ever been. Fortunately, on one snowy afternoon there was an outlet. And one first year's dream to make it happen...


Road to Redemption

Light snow was falling on the Quidditch Pitch. Voices from the students and teachers began to rise as they all took their seats for the last Quidditch match of the season, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. This game was important, because if Gryffindor won, they would be house champions. Well, technically, they needed at least 190 points to overtake Slytherin in the standings. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin earlier in the year 180-60, however, that was quickly overshadowed in the next match because Slytherin gave Ravenclaw a thorough 310-120 beat down.

The Gryffindor changing room was excited to get on the pitch. They could snatch the lead from the Slytherins and retain possession of the house cup for the fifth, (well, fourth, because due to the Triwizard tournament, Quidditch was not played last year.) With the most prolific set of chasers, and with the Seeker that always got the Snitch, they seemed destined to win.

"Okay!" Angelina said. "Well, here we go. I got the Hufflepuff lineup. There should be no excuse as to why we shouldn't win today."

Ron's heart tinged painfully.

"Their Chasers are the same three, Zachariah Smith, Heidi McAvoy and Tamsin Applebee. Their beaters are Anthony Rickett, Michael McManus and their keeper is Herbert Fleet."

"What about their seeker?" Harry and Katie asked in unison.

"Summerby is still in the Hospital Wing, so they got a first year kid named Desmond Stafford."

The whole room paused to think. Nobody seemed to hear of him. They guessed because he was a first year. Then again, why was a first year picked to go up against Harry Potter? Any seeker had problems with him, let alone a first year."

"Good luck and play hard everyone! This is for the cup!"

They all shouldered their brooms and headed outside for the pitch. George, Fred and Katie were chanting "Gryffindor!", only putting added pressure on the already weak-kneed Ron Weasley.

The Hufflepuff room was not nearly as confident. This year, they were the epitome of terrible with their horrendous play. Their captain, Heidi McAvoy seemed unable to bring the team together. The chasers didn't score more than seventy points in any of their losses (and she scored most of those points at that), their beaters could not aim at all, and couldn't hit the broadside of the castle. Their keeper, Herbert Fleet couldn't catch a cold in a snowstorm, even if he wanted to. He allowed an ungodly amount of goals through the season. They tried to find solace in the fact that they beat Gryffindor two years ago, but really, it was a fluke, because Harry was knocked off his broom after Dementors took over the pitch. Before that Hufflepuff was on a thirty-four match losing streak that spanned over eleven years. In their opinion, they were still on that losing streak. With a highly motivated Gryffindor team that would be lining up against them, all signs pointed to a twelfth year of mediocrity.

Heidi rounded up her team. "Okay, guys, I know it's been a long year, but this is the last match. We can break the cycle of losses today. We just have to-"

"Not a chance." Zachariah Smith cut her off. "We're going against Gryffindor. It's over..."

The rest of the team remained silent. In parts, he was right. Hufflepuff was terrible and they knew it.

"Nonsense! We have a chance today to do it! We can spoil the party! Now let's move it!"

The team shouldered their brooms and walked off. Heidi grabbed at the smallest member of the team and pulled him closer.

"You can do it Dess." She told the boy. "Just get that snitch."

The two teams filed onto the pitch, and within moments, they were set to begin.

"Captains shake hands!" Madam Hooch called out.

Heidi and Angelina shook hands amidst the falling snow. The grounds were rocking, and the last match of the season was under way. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, the balls were released and fourteen players scattered simultaneously. Lee Jordan's colorful commentary rang out above the loud crowd.

"And we're off!" he was saying. "Applebee with possession. Passes right to McAvoy who dodges a bludger, courtesy of George Weasley. She passes it to Smith- NICE TACKLE by Katie Bell! Gryffindor in possession, nobody between Bell and the hoops but the keeper!"

Harry searched circled the pitch for the hint of gold, unable to distinguish all of the noise due to the wind in his ears, and the cold was slowly starting to seep through the warmth of his gloves. Suddenly the crowd was as loud as it's ever been.

"Nice score! Gryffindor ten-nil! Ten- nothing Gryffindor! Hufflepuff in possession again…"

Harry stood in place for a moment to see what was going on with his team.

"Its Smith, avoids the attempted tackle by Angelina Johnson, passes it to McAvoy. McAvoy speeding to the left hoop! C'mon Ron!"

Then, he heard it from the Silver and Green stands.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing, _

_Weasley is our king!"_

Harry's heart sank.

"And a nice save by Weasley!"

Then it rose again.

"Spinnet gives it to Bell… back to Spinnet, who stands on her broom and throws it long…"

Everyone in red stood up out of their seats.

"And Johnson catches it, and slams the Quaffle into the center hoop! Twenty to nothing Gryffindor!"

The crowd was as loud as ever.

"Hufflepuff in possession yet again. Smith kicks Spinnet away from him, and then passes to Heidi McAvoy who- takes a nasty shot by a bludger. It's Johnson with the Quaffle…

Everyone knew what came next.

"Passes to Spinnet. Who shoots, SHE SCORES!"

The Slytherin section died. That's what they get for even thinking of supporting the Hufflepuffs? Soon their taunts hit both sides of the pitch.

The match continued, and for Hufflepuff, it was the same old, same old. Gryffindor soon scored sixty, and then one hundred points vastly unchallenged. Hufflepuff added on one goal, and Gryffindor continued to pile on points, soon reaching one hundred and thirty. The desperate mind of the first year seeker, Desmond Stafford, who was searching for the Snitch frantically, hoping that his team could win, or at least salvage _something_. He would not subject himself to six more years of this.

Harry too searched for the snitch. The longer the match went on, the more Gryffindor would break the Hufflepuffs spirit, and pile drive them into the ground as the Slytherins did, and the Ravenclaws did. He at least wanted to win the cup with some class. Even if it meant ending this quickly.

"And it's back to Smith, who runs straight into Weasley! Passed it back to McAvoy, and she shoots it in the left hoop! Hufflepuff adds another goal.

Fred and George did not let up, giving the already defeated Hufflepuff chasers hell with the bludgers. The Hufflepuff beaters could do little to retaliate, because when Gryffindor was in possession, it was always at the end of the pitch with their keeper. As the snow feel further, the blue of the stands began to clear out. In pure hilarity, the Ravenclaws began to file back into the castle. They had nothing riding on this, and nothing to see. Looking at the Hufflepuff section, they sat idly there and watched. Nobody saying many words, but plenty of groans and other defeated sounds.

"And Spinnet tosses it in for another goal! What is this! It looks like Stafford has found the Snitch! He is pursuing it now!"

Harry snapped back into reality. The other seeker was flying around the pitch as fast as his broomstick would allow. Harry and his Firebolt followed as quickly as possible. "Yes! And the seekers are off! Hufflepuff still has a chance."

The Yellow section of the stands adjacent to Gryffindor suddenly erupt with cheers of "Stafford! Stafford!" The Gryffindors, not to be outdone, cheered harder. The Slytherins to typically crash the party, began to taunt.

"_All the rest,_

_Not the best!_

_All the rest,_

_Leftovers,_

_Nothing special,_

_All the rest."_

The excitement was building.

"And it's Bell, who gives it to Johnson who passes it back to Spinnet! Spinnet throws back to Bell! GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Harry caught up with Desmond Stafford, who made a desperate swipe in an attempt to capture it. They were soon shoulder to shoulder and Harry looked at the fluttering gold ball as it dashed trough the snow.

"You can give up now, mate." Harry yelled to Stafford.

"No!" he yelled back. "I'm sick of you guys pushing my house around!"

Both boys ascended highly into the air, and then dived again to keep up with the snitch. They ran into Applebee and Bell who were jockeying for the Quaffle. Instantly, while they were trying to recover, Johnson snatched up the falling Quaffle, and made an impressive move to throw it in the right hoop.

"Gryffindor score! Boy I tell you! They are really putting on a clinic today! They lead 160-20!"

Harry had not realized that they put up more goals. They would be house champions in no time!

He and Stafford rose back up on their brooms. Instead of them looking for the snitch, they were looking dead at each other.

"What do you mean 'pushing your house around'?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Pushing us around! You and the other houses! As if we're just nothing!"

This kid was a first year. Judging by the emotion of his voice, his family must have been in the house, and had some "personal experiences" with the negative side of the Hufflepuff house.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and the other houses look down on us just because we aren't the purest, or bravest or smartest! Most of are smarter and braver than you all! It's not fair!"

"What? You're mad because you're all the rest? You can't do anything about it. If that's what you are, so be it!"

"I'll change it then! I'll bring glory to the house and everything! You guys will then see that we're equals!"

"But we-"

The snitch had just zoomed past both of their faces.

"And they're off again! Gryffindor for the Cup! Hufflepuff to finally get a real win!"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Sorry professor. But the last win was a flu- AND THEY'RE GOING AT IT!"

Stafford's desperation to bring "glory" to the Hufflepuff house was the only thing keeping him in step with Harry's skill. The two were both reaching for the erratic golden ball, but they kept smacking and pushing each other away for the possession. Then, the snitch dived. Both boys followed it. There would be no pulling up, it was take the fall or take the loss. The roar of the crowd was the loudest they had ever heard before, everyone was on their feet, and the stands were rocking.

"STAFFORD! STAFFORD!"

"POTTER! POTTER!

"All the rest! Weasley is our king!"

The two boys nosedived into the cold, hard, snowy ground. The crowd was quiet, and all of the players were frozen, wondering who emerged as the victor.

Harry rolled over, there was something struggling in his hand, and he looked to see what it was. The snitch! He looked and it was the far smaller hand of Desmond Stafford. He was trying to rip his clenched fist away from Harry's grip, and was finally free. He held out his hand, and there it was. The Golden Snitch was in his hand.

"I don't believe it! Hufflepuff has won! 170-160! They have won! Hufflepuff has pulled a stunner over Gryffindor! Unbelievable!

The yellow section of the stands were out of control and overjoyed. They had won, _in something_ for the first time in a long time.

The team met in the middle of the pitch on the snow, and cheered in a big circle. Soon, the Hufflepuff students made their way onto the pitch and celebrated with the team. Harry was helped up off of the snow by Ron.

"What the hell Harry!" Angelina said.

"I-I-I dunno." He stammered.

The team filed off to the Changing room. Nothing more to be said. Harry walked with his head held high, and continued on. The students and team were carrying Stafford on their shoulders. Yes, the kid was crowd surfing amongst a sea of yellow. He looked at Harry and would be forever grateful. Harry smiled at him, remembering giving up a Quidditch cup, forcing the Snitch into the child's hand. In the end, the means were justified. The road back to respect and becoming relevant for Hufflepuff would be long and hard. At least this was a good first step. Harry shouldered his Firebolt and walked off.

**I had to show Hufflepuff some love. Lol. You know had to help them get some type of recognition. Was actually inspired by my college playing my girlfriends college in Quidditch. And yes, we were Hufflepuff. Anyway, reviews would be awesome. Thanks for reading…**


End file.
